SUMMARY: JHU Center for Neuroscience Research In this revised competitive renewal of our ?JHU Center for Neuroscience Research? NINDS P30 center grant, we propose to both maintain and expand two of the Scientific Core facilities at the Johns Hopkins University School of Medicine (JHU SOM) that have anchored this Center for the past 10 years: the Multiphoton Imaging (MPI) Core and the Murine Mutagenesis Core (MMC; formally ?ES Cell Engineering Core?). These Scientific Cores currently provide critical research capabilities and resources that are impractical for neuroscience investigators to provide on their own but that greatly enhance efforts of individual research programs. The experimental opportunities and technical services offered by these Cores complement, but do not duplicate, other facilities available to NINDS-funded investigators at JHU SOM. Use of Center Cores will continue to benefit the 12 NINDS-funded research programs that constitute the Primary Center Investigators of this Center, and also other NINDS-funded and non-NINDS-funded investigators at JHU SOM. The research programs of the Primary Center Investigators address a wide range of significant unsolved questions central to the NINDS mission. These include basic neuroscience investigation into excitatory synapse dynamics and function, the organization of hippocampal place cell circuitry, definition of cortical circuits underlying somatosensation, establishment of local circuitry during adult neurogenesis, cellular and molecular mechanisms of pain and itch, and Ca++ signaling in Na channel regulation. Clinically relevant work encompasses the genetics and molecular underpinnings of stroke, Parkinson's Disease, amyotrophic lateral sclerosis, autism spectrum disorders, and sleep. The unique capabilities of Center Cores will continue to serve as a crucial resource for NINDS-funded investigators at JHU by extending the research capabilities of individual investigators and by serving as a focal point for dissemination and practical training in state-of-the art research approaches. Through these efforts, the JHU Center for Neuroscience Research will help establish new strategies for studying brain function in health and disease that will benefit the broader neuroscience community.